If You Know Why
by babychanbee
Summary: "Tinggalah." Terimakasih telah mengajariku bahwa mencintai seseorang adalah perjuangan, tapi perjuangan yang dapat membuat seseorang berhenti berjuang karna pembatas itu terlalu tinggi untuk dilalui, dan terimakasih telah membuat dinding tidak terlalu tinggi agar aku bisa melewatinya. [ChanBaek] [YeolBaek] [BxB] [Mistery]
1. chapter 1

**If You Know Why**

 **06110527**

 **[ChanBaek, YeolBaek]**

 **-Nopsbrna-**

 **EXO**

Ucapkanlah sesuatu, sehingga aku tidak mendapatkan jalan buntu."

Jika ia bisa memilih, mungkin pemuda berbadan mungil ini akan memilih untuk pergi dari kota ini, ah kalau bisa dari negara ini agar tidak dihadapkan oleh orang-orang munafik.

Seperti pagi ini. "Hey Kyungsoo! aku butuh bantuanmu, boleh?"

Seseorang yang disebut Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, cukup sudah dirinya menahan emosinya sejak tadi karna dia bahkan rela disuruh oleh gadis yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"Baekhyun akan mendatangi pesta pernikahan temannya, aku harus menemaninya." tolak Kyungsoo. Mungkin jika Kang Soo Ra adalah gadis manja dan setara dengan jalang-jalang Jongin, gadis itu akan menghentakan kakinya sambil berteriak ' _AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH BAEKHYUN!'_ karna terbakar api cemburu.

Tapi Kang Soo Ra adalah anak yang keras, dia akan kukuh untuk _-memaksa-_ Kyungsoo menemani ke pesta sahabatnya.

"Ayolah Kyung, sekali saja.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum misterius, "Aku akan menemanimu jika kau bisa menemani Baekhyun ke acara pernikahan temannya!" cowok bermata burung hantu itu tetap mempertahankan senyum misteriusnya. Karna dia tahu bahwa Soo Ra akan menolak mentah-mentah permintaannya.

"Yasudah! Tidak jadi!"

Matanya terpancar raut kemenangan. Soo Ra pasti akan menolaknya, hey Soo Ra pasti akan merasa kecil jika berjalan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah Pria, tapi kecantikannya bahkan melebihi Wanita pada umumnya.

"Benarkah?"

Laki bermata burung hantu didepan gadis yang sedang menahan kesal hanya terkekeh saat melihat Kang Soo Ra pergi dari ruangannya.

 _brak!_

Mata Kyungsoo melebar hampir saja keluar jika dia tidak langsung menahan ekspresinya ketika melihat jam yang terpampang jelas menunjukkan angka satu siang. "BAEKHYUN!"

Kyungsoo keluar ruangannya tergesa-gesa meramalkan sumpah serapah dan juga berjalan cepat keruang atasannya.

"Suho-ya! Aku izin seperti biasa. Maaf aku harus pergi, potong gajiku bila perlu." Lalu dia ke tempat dimana mobilnya terpakir. Tidak jauh, tapi dalam keadaan mendesak seperti ini, rasanya mobilnya sangat jauh dari jangkauannya.

Mata Burung Hantu itu menelisik kesemua penjuru gang didepannya, kakinya hanya beralas sepatu kantor yang tipis karna terlalu sering dipakai. Pohon putri malu sepertinya tidak mengganggunya walaupun duri itu terlalu sakit menyentuh dan menyayat kemejanya.

"Aku benar-benar mengutuk rumahnya karna sangat jauh dari jalan raya." ucapnya kesal sembari berjalan cepat. Tidak memperdulikan seberapa banyak kemejanya rusak karna melewati gang sempit itu.

Pandangannya terjatuh ke rumah kumuh didepannya, benar firasatnya, retinanya menatap siluet mungil Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk dengan air mata yang bahkan sudah membasahi bajunya.

"Baekhyun!"

Dua orang dihadapannya menengok kearah yang sama, Byun He Ra menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam nan mematikan miliknya, tapi itu tidak menghambat langkah Kyungsoo untuk mendekat.

* * *

"Kenapa lagi ini?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang berada dimobil pria bermata sipit itu, Baekhyun menghela napas kasar mengingat omongan ibu tirinya tadi.

"Byun De Raa menjatuhkan gelas kesayangan ibuku, lalu aku yang tidak sengaja lewat disana DeRaa langsung memarahiku dan menuduhku telah menjatuhkan gelas milik ibuku."

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menghela napas sembari menatap sahabatnya kasihan, "maafkan aku lagi-lagi telat menjemputmu.."

Pria yang lebih mungil menatap sahabatnya datar, hei Kyungsoo sudah membantunya, kenapa dia meminta maaf padanya?!

"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih, kau selalu tahu kapan bahaya menghampiriku." ujar Baekhyun, matanya menatap keluar jendela mobil lalu melirik Kyungsoo, "Maaf Kyung, tapi aku tidak membawa uang sedikitpun, ibuku mengusirku begitu saja, aku tidak sempat membawa tabunganku untuk menyewa apartemen.."

ya, ibunya menyuruhnya pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan pada Kyungsoo dengan nada keras _, BAWA DIA PERGI, DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI! DIA DAN AYAHNYA HANYA MENYUSAHKANKU._

Lalu berakhirlah seperti ia, Baekhyun dengan pakaian kacaunya dan tanpa membawa uang sedikitpun.

"Apartemenku sempit, aku takut kau tidak nyaman, tapi jikalau kau ingin, kau boleh menginap di apartemenku.."

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya dengan cepat dan menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah kesal, "Aku tidak perlu menumpang diapartemenmu kyungiee, aku bisa saja tidur ditaman kota untuk waktu sebentar, lalu setelahnya aku mencari pekerjaan dan aku bisa menyewa kamar kalau bisa sampai membeli rumah sih,"

Dirinya merasa terlalu banyak menyusahkan Kyungsoo dan itu dalam waktu lama, dia hanya sahabat yang menyusahkan dan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam masalahnya, kali ini ia ingin Kyungsoo tidak lagi terlibat dengan masalahnya dan tidak merasa terbebani.

"Aku tidak akan mau menemui-mu lagi jika kau melakukan apa yang tadi kau ucapkan."

Baekhyun terkekeh, setelahnya dia menyuruh Kyungsoo berhenti, "tidak baik berbicara panjang jika dimobil. Kyungie, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu dengan tinggal diapartemen milik mu, aku akan bekerja dan setelah aku mendapatkan uang cukup untuk menyewa kamar, aku akan mengganti seluruh uangmu saat membantuku."

Mata Amber Baekhyun -yang sangat menawan dan mata yang lebih banyak dimiliki oleh ras serigala- itu menatap Kyungsoo teduh setelah mengucap isi hatinya, lalu mulut Kyungsoo terbuka ingin membalas omongan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun lebih dulu menyela "aku bisa tidur dirumah pohon milik keluargaku dulu, Kyungiee tolong antarkan aku ke rumah ku yang dulu.."

"Tapi Baek, rumah itu sudah ada yang menempati.."

"Aku kenal dengan bibi Jung."

Kyungsoo mendesis, "Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Aku bisa minta tolong padanya untuk mengatakan pada tuan besarnya jika aku merindukan rumah pohonku!!" ucap Baekhyun semangat. Dia tidak berbohong ketika dia mengatakan merindukan rumah pohonnya, rumah pohon yang menjadi saksi bisu kenangan indah dengan keluarganya dulu.

"Baiklah."

* * *

"Selamat Siang bibi Jung!!!"

Suara Baekhyun sangat memekakkan telinga pembantu yang sudah berumur lebih dari setengah abad ini. "Tuan? ada apa? Nyonya sedang tidak ada dirumah..?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar -bahkan mungkin bibirnya bisa robek kalau dia menambah sedikit lebih lebar mulutnya- pada bibi Jung yang masih mengingat namanya.

"Aku pikir kau melupakanku bi.."

"bi, aku ingin meminta tolong denganmu boleh?"

Bibi Jung mendongak, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kasihan, dia tahu masalah keluarganya, dia tau semua tentang Baekhyun. Karna saat itu bibi Jung adalah tetangga baekhyun yang rumahnya terletak dibelakang rumah ini, dan Baekhyun sering kali datang padanya sambil menangis lalu setelahnya menceritakan masalahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya, beberapa saat setelahnya dia menjelaskan kedatangannya bahwa dia merindukan Rumah pohonnya.

"Kebetulan tuan muda sedang dirumah, ayo bibi antarkan kau untuk bicara padanya."

"Dia tidak menyeramkan-kan bi?"

Bibi Jung terkekeh, "Tidak kok.."

* * *

"Tuan muda.."

 _Tok tok tok._

Pintu besar bewarna putih itu terbuka, menampilkan siluet pria yang tinggi dengan pakaian berantakannya, menatap pembantunya dengan tatapan mengantuknya. "Ada apa bi?"

"Perkenalkan, ini adalah Byun Baekhyun, pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya, dia ingin meminta izin untuk menempati rumah pohon yang ada dibelakang rumah ini.. bolehkah?"

Tuan muda tadi melirik pemuda disebelah pembantunya, "Tanyakan pada si park itu bi. Aku hanya anak angkat disini.." lalu pintu itu tertutup dengan cepat secepat pria itu berkata.

"Anak angkat bi?"

"Nanti bibi jelaskan."

Mereka berdua beranjak ke kamar satu lagi, terletak dilantai dua, Baekhyun ingat, ini adalah kamarnya dulu..

"Tuan-"

"Biarkan dia menempati Rumah pohon itu, lalu setelah puas, suruh dia ke kamar tamu. Aku perlu bicara dengannya."

 _Brak!_

"Apa-apaan itu?"

Baekhyun menyerngit heran, menatap kamar kedua yang barusan muncul seorang pria bertelinga lebar. Hei kenapa mereka suka sekali membanting pintu?!

"Baiklah tuan."

* * *

Mereka siapa bi?"

Bibi Jung menatap ke mata amber Baekhyun, doa sempat melirik ke arah jendela dilantai dua yang terlihat dari rumah pohon ini. "Yang pertama kita kunjungi adalah Tuan Muda-"

"tadi dia bilang adalah anak angkat?" Baekhyun menyela omongan Bibi Jung dengan cepat, terheran dengan keluarga baru yang menempati rumah lamanya ini.

"Tuan Muda Kris, dia adalah anak angkat Tuan dan Nyonya,"

"Kenapa mereka mengangkat anak saat mereka memiliki Chanyeol?"

Bibi Jung menghela napas, lagi. "Dulu Tuan Chanyeol sangat jauh dengan orangtuanya, bukan jauh jarak, tapi jauh segalanya, mereka renggang."

Pemilik mata amber itu masih menatap wanita tutua didepannya, entah kenapa rasa ingin tahunya sangat besar. Padahal selama ini ia tidak memiliki sifat 'kepo' sebesar ini.

"Mereka menjadikan Kris untuk teman Chanyeol. Tapi semua semakin memburuk, Orangtuanya jarang pulang, hubungan Chanyeol dan Kris jauh dari kata baik-baik saja."

Untaian kata itu membuat Baekhyun pusing, dia mulai memahami semua pernyataan itu ketika sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulut bibi Jung.

"Dan semua berakhir seperti ini, bahkan rumah ini tidak dapat disebut sebagai rumah.."

Baekhyun tersentak merasakan berat, sebuah tangan besar dipundaknya, "Bi? Disini tidak ada penunggunya-kan?"

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri, menghantarkan rasa takut didirinya. Lalu memekik dengan kencang lalu melompat dan tersandung akar Rumah Pohon itu.

"Eh?"

Sedikitpun Baekhyun tidak merasakan sakit, dirinya tidak terjatuh? padahal dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk tubuhnya menyentuh tanah kotor itu.

"Jangan memekik seperti itu. Telinga orang akan rusak jika mendengarnya."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya, tubuhnya menegang dan segera menarik diri. Suara berat, Mengintimidasi dan tegas itu mampu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, lagi.

"Kau siapa?!"

Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu menutup lagi telinganya saat mendengar pekikan maut yang mampu membuat telinga rusak keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

Muka Baekhyun bersemu, dirinya malu karna berteriak dengan sang pemilik rumah.

"A-ah, Namaku Byun Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun mengutuk mulutnya yang tergagap, kenapa disaat seperti ini dia malah tergagap. Astaga, sepertinya dia harus ke sungai untuk menenggelamkan kepalanya agar tidak tergagap lagi.

"Kau sudah tau namaku-kan, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau Kris!"

Cowo jangkung didepannya menatapnya tajam, "Kau salah!"

Mukanya bersemu lagi, kenapa dia sangat malu astaga. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, "Ah ya, kau Chanyeol.."

"Ikut aku ke dalam, banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, wajahnua bersemu dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat melebihi ritmenya saat Chanyeol menggandeng tangannya memasuki rumah.

* * *

YUHUUUUUUU?!

Gimana ni ff nya? maafkeun kalo ada typo. Newbie di FFN biasanya aku ngetik di Wattpad

Mau bikin FF cb aja gitu..

ini hasil imajinasi aku sendiri. maaf kalo ga jelas dan ngawur. because aku cuma pengen ada yang tau cerita aku

Jangan Lupa Like Follow dan Fav nya yaw

SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL?!


	2. chapter 2

**If** **You Know Why**

 **06110527**

 **[ChanBaek, YeolBaek]**

 **-Nopsbrna-**

 **EXO**

• • •

"Jadi, kau ini siapa?"

"Haruskah aku menjelaskannya lagi?" baekhyun bertanya dengan nada tidak suka. _ingin tahu sekali._

"Bukan namamu!" Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara kesalnya.

"lalu?" Baekhyun menatap pria jangkung didepannya dengan tatapan menyebalkan khasnya, dia mengambil coklat panas yang berada digelas putih kecil, lalu menyeruputnya sambil matanya melirik Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang -masih- terlihat menyebalkan.

Pria jangkung tadi menghela napas, menatap anak anjing didepannya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, namun dia mengkesampingkan niat membunuhnya, "kenapa kau datang kerumahku, dan dengan alasan _rindu dengan rumah pohon._ " balas Chanyeol sambil menekan kata 'rindu dengan rumah pohon' yang jelas-jelas terlihat mengejek dimata Baekhyun.

"aku memang merindukan itu, ini rumah lamaku! jadi bebas ketika aku merindukan bagian dari rumah ini!" tukas Baekhyun, dirinya semakin tersulut emosi ketika pria jangkung tadi menjawabnya dengan seringai dibibir tebalnya. "tapi rumah barumu sudah dibeli Baekhyuniee."

Anggaplah Baekhyun anak tidak sopan sejagat raya, karna kali ini dia mengambil majalah dibawah meja dan melemparnya ke kepala sang _'pemilik rumah'_ tanpa ampun dan sangat keras.

Sedangkan yang dipukul meringis kesakitan dan menatap manusia mungil dihadapannya, "Kau sangat kasar dalam ukuran anak bayi."

Baekhyun melotot mendengar pengakuan sang pemilik rumah, baru saja ia ingin memukul orang didepannya dengan majalah, sebuah tangan menghalanginya, memegang tangannya sehingga tergantung diudara.

"Kalian berisik!"

Tolong ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menutup mulutnya saat ini, hei bahkan liur nya hampir menetes *ewh.

"Kau berbicara seperti itu, seolah kau pemilik rumah, tuan Kris Wu."

Kris mematung, menatap pintu berdaun dua didepannya dengan pandangan datar, "ya aku hanya anak angkat!" lalu setelahnya keluar rumah dengan berjalan kaki dan meninggalkan raut bingung dari Baekhyun.

"Dia kena-"

"-jangan mengalihkan omonganku, Byun!"

Rasanya jika dia tidak memiliki sopan santun, Baekhyun ingin menghampiri lelaki bertubuh besar dan bertelinga lebar itu, lalu menendang tulang keringnya dengan kemampuan hapkido yang dimilikinya. Namun sayang seribu sayang, baekhyun masih memiliki hati nurani dan sopan santun untuk menghargai tuan rumah ini.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain, ayolah aku merindukan ini!"

Park Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, hidungnya mengkerut lucu lantaran tidak mendapat kepuasan dari jawaban dari yang lebih kecil. "Dimana rumahmu?"

Wajahnya menegang, tubuhnya kaku seolah Tuhan menghentikan hidupnya untuk beberapa saat, ketika chanyeol dengan entengnya menanyakan rumahnya.

"Apakah aku yakin untuk bercerita dengan-mu Chanyeol-ssi?"

Merasa diberikan keraguan, Chanyeol mendesis dan bergumam _, setan kecil._ Namun hanya gumaman. "Lagipula jika kau menceritakannya, aku tidak peduli, jadi lebih baik kau tidak usah menceritakan padaku. Itu hanya sia-sia."

"Aku di usir dari rumahku. Oleh ibu tiriku tepatnya."

Kali ini gantian, rongga kehidupan Chanyeol seperti berhenti, menatap si mungil dengan pandangan tak terbaca. "Jangan mengasihaniku!"

Alis mata Chanyeol naik, seolah bertanya _'kenapa?'_ dengan Baekhyun, "Jika kau mengasihaniku, aku merasa sebagai makhluk terlemah disini!"

Hampir saja Chanyeol terbahak dengan keras, jika saja sekarang dia tidak sedang -berusaha- bersikap cool, _munafik sekali kau park!_

"Kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Hu'um..."

Entah Chanyeol menyukai dirinya saat menghela napas, katakan itu aneh karna lagi-lagi sekarang dirinya sedang menghela napas rendah, "Kau boleh tinggal disini, rumah ini sepenuhnya hak-ku. Eomma dan Appa ku jarang kesini. Maka dari itu, aku mengizinkanmu tinggal disini. Lagi pula tidak buruk untukmu, mengingat kau pernah tinggal dirumah ini."

Sebut saja Baekhyun gila karna dirinya sekarang sedang senyum, Chanyeol malah membayangkan senyum itu seperti senyum mengerikan yang sering berada difilm Zitao tonton.

"TERIMAKASIH CHANYEOL-AH!!!"

Beban berat sangat menggangu Chanyeol, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Chanyeol tersenyum menerima pelukan dari Byun, aroma strawberry begitu menguak mengobrak abrik indra penciumannya.

"tapi aku tidur dimana?"

"Dikamar sebelahku."

Baekhyun melongo, merasa speechless. Pertama, karna kamar sebelah Chanyeol adalah kamar yang termasuk besar ukurannya. Kedua, warna kamar itu dominan bewarna Pink dan Ungu.. astaga.

"Kalau kau mau, kalau tidak kau bisa tidur di rumah pohonmu itu.." seringai chanyeol muncul, menampakkan lesung pipi yang dimilikinya. omong-omong.. Baekhyun masih ada dipangkuannya, sedang memeluknya, dan Chanyeol dengan posesif menahan pinggangnya.. Apakah itu terlihat seperti anak yang sedang jatuh cinta?

"Aniya! aku akan tidur dikamar itu. Walaupun kau kejam.."

Chanyeol menyeringai, mendorong baekhyun lembut guna menurunkan anak itu, "ada syaratnya, tidak semudah itu orang asing masuk ke rumahku. Mendapat kamar yang lumayan bagus pula."

Mata sipit itu membola, menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, hei orang itu tidak ikhlas memberikan penginapan untuknya! "Layani aku, bukan tentang 'itu' tapi ya sebagaimana bibi Jung.. Namun pekerjaanmu tidak seberat pelayan lainnya."

Baekhyun bungkam. Andai dia tidak di usir, andai rumah kyungsoo besar, andai dia tidak kesini. astaga?!! "Baiklah."

"Sekarang kau boleh ke kamarmu yang manis itu Baekhyunie!" goda Chanyeol sambil menyeringai kala melihat baekhyun yang sangat sopan pergi dari hadapannya ke kamar barunya.

"Tapi chanyeol-ah!"

Langkah mungil itu terhenti, menarik perhatian pria jangkung yang masih terduduk di sofa. "Bagaimana dengan bajuku?"

Chanyeol menatapnya dalam, memikirkan bagaimana caranya, "Pakai dulu baju milikku. Baru setelahnya kau bersiap-siap untuk membeli baju."

Pria mungil itu lantas mengangguk. Melanjutkan langkahnya sambil memikirkan bahwa Chanyeol sangat baik padanya. Namun sebuah kalimat meluncur dari mulut seorang park chanyeol. sehingga membuatnya menyesali pujian tadi.

"Kau tetap seorang pelayan Baekhyunie!!"

 _ASTAGA_...

*

"Baekhyun.. Kumohon.. Pulanglah.. Astaga! kenapa aku tidak mengetahui alamat rumah lamanya?!"

Jongin berdecak kesal menatap pintu rumah ibu tiri Baekhyun, sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar pergi.. "Baekhyun.. Kumohon, kembalilah.. Aku menghawatirkanmu.."

"sebagai seorang hyungmu."

Kemana perginya anak itu, Jongin menunggu dibalik tembok gang depan rumah Baekhyun. Menatap miris pintu itu merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak.. Dia sudah kalah, Kyungsoo tidak mau memberitahunya.

Perlahan Jongin mengambil Handphonenya, jarinya menari dengan lihai di atas layar benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Lalu meletakkan ditelinganya.

"Kyungsoo.. kumohon."

Disebrang sana, terdengar helaan napas Kyungsoo, tanpa Jongin sadari, Kyungsoo menangis semalaman. Menangisi hidup sahabatnya, dan menangisi kisah cintanya, terus.. Sampai dia terlalu berenang dikesedihan, sehingga dia melupakan kenyataan bahwa dia telah menyukai laki -laki yang sedang berbicara ditelpon dengannya.

Dengan berat hati, Kyungsoo mengambil secarik kertas di dinding kamarnya, menariknya dan menciptakan warna berbeda dari tembok lainnya karna solatip yang dia tempelkan.

Suaranya bergetar ketika memberitahukan alamat rumah Baekhyun. secepat itu pula Jongin menusuri alamat yang diberitahukan oleh kyungsoo.

Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan semua yang ditatap Jongin. Luar Biasa.

Ditelusurinya semua bangunan yang ada dihadapannya rata-rata memiliki dua lantai. Yang tiga lantai hanya beberapa, dan itu memudahkannya. Karna kyungsoo bilang, rumahnya berlantai tiga.

Setiap papan yang ada didepan rumah, dia baca. Mencari nama blok dan nomer rumah.

Setengah jam berlalu, dirinya menghembuskan napas pasrah, dia merasa lelah. Terlalu banyak rumah disini. Sesungguhnya ini merepotkan!

"Baiklah.. Mungkin besok masih bisa.."

Baru saja dia ingin mengendarai si Nini -motor-kesayangannya, jika saja dia tidak meliat atensi baekhyun berjalan santai menuju sebuah toko kecil disana.

Secercah harapan muncul ke peradaban. Senyum Jongin sangat lebar, terlalu senang ketika melihat puppy kecilnya disana. Baru ingin menghampiri, lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti kala melihat seorang pria menyusul pria mungil itu dan merangkulnya posesif.

"astaga, siapa dia?"

*

Baekhyun menggerutu kasar kala dirinya diperintahkan oleh pria bertelinga besar untuk membeli pranko ditoko dekat persimpangan. Dia menghembuskan napas kasar lalu memakai jaket hitam Chanyeol dan pergi ke Toko itu.

sesampainya ditoko buku dia mengucapkan apa yang diperintakan chanyeol, dasar manusia bossy!

Matanya menelusuri barang-baran yang terjual disana, lalu dia menengok ke seluruh persimpangan, sampai dia membeku ketika retinanya mendapatkan etensi pria yang sangat dibencinya.

Park Chanyeol.

"Kau membeli pranko sangat lama! Kau menggoda ibu ini dulu ya?!"

Si jangkung itu merangkul bahu Baekhyun, hei dia saja baru sampai, kenapa mahluk ini mengatakan sangat lama?

"Lepas jika kau masih menyayangi kakimu itu Chanyeol-ssi!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, entah kenapa dia sangat senang menggoda Baekhyun. padahal mereka baru bertemu kemarin, ya kemarin.

"Kau tak tahu diuntung yaa?"

Si Mungil berdecak malas, Pranko sudah ditangannya, dia segera memberikan itu pada Chanyeol yang sibuk menggodanya sejak tadi.

"Aku ingin pulang!"

Akhirnya mereka berjalan pulang dengan jalan kaki, ini sungguh melelahkan mengingat udara sangat terasa menyengat kulit. "Chanyeol-ah.."

Yang merasa terpanggil menoleh, menghadap pada anak serigala didepannya, Chanyeol terhipnotis (karna mata amber yang dimiliki simungil) tiba-tiba. Dia tidak menjawab panggilan Baekhyun, masih menatap si mungil dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dibaca.

"YAK! PARK YODA!"

Dan saat itulah Chanyeol tersadar. "Kau baru saja mengumpat? Byun Baekhyun?"

Oh tidak. Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan diri di kamar pink nya itu.

"Aku memanggilmu dan kau tidak menyautku!" Dirinya membela diri, menatap manapun asal tidak ke mata orang yang masih kesal dengan umpatannya tadi.

Pria Jangkung tadi terdiam, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan yang lebih mungil dengan seribu tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"Kau baru saja menulikan telinga lebarmu itu tuan park!"

Anggaplah Baekhyun berani atau lebih tepatnya _sok berani_ karna baru saja mengumpat digumamannya. Hei Chanyeol tidak tuli sehingga dia tidak mendengar itu, "diamlah!'

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dari ujung matanya, menatap bengis pada yang lebih tinggi. Melupakan bahwa dia tidur dirumah Chanyeol semalam.

Laki-laki mungil itu merasa ingin mengganggu yang lebih tinggi, entah kenapa, hey tidak salah kah? dulu dia juga suka mengganggu Kyungsoo dan Jongin kok.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika sebuah ide licik melewati kepalanya, dia berjalan mensejajarkan langkahnya pada langkah lebar Chanyeol. Lalu dia membuka resleting Jakect milik Chanyeol yang dipakaikan ditubuh mungilnya.

Mengacak-acak rambutnya tak beraturan, sehingga rambut itu berada di atas bulu matanya, seperti poni. Menggigit bibirnya yang tipis, entah dia dapat ide darimana sehingga dia benar-benar menunjukkan seolah sedang hancur karna diperkosa oleh om-om belang. Astaga pikiranmu itu Byun!

Bibirnya merah merekah setelah dia menggigitnya, dia menyusul Chanyeol lagi dan menarik ujung jaket yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Menyebabkan Chanyeol menoleh, menatap tajam padanya, " _daddy.."_

Astaga. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya Byun-ku. Chanyeol mengeram rendah didepannya. Merasa akan meledak saat itu juga ketika retinanya menatap bocah didepannya.

ㅇㅇㅇ

ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 **YUHU GAES!**

 **AYEM KAMBEKKKKK**

 **Duh part duanya ada kesan manis-nya gak si. Ada melownya kah? ge bacanya sambil denger lagu don't go..**

 **MAKASIH YANG UDAH MAU NGEREVIEW FF GE?!**

 **terhura wew:') yauda Ge tidak mampu berkata-kata.. MAKASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG MAU MAMPIR DICERITA ABSURD NYA GE OKE?!**

 **folow ge di @firelightbooo!!**

 **Pai-Pai!**

 **엑소**


	3. chapter 3

**If You Know Why**

 **06110527**

 **[ChanBaek, YeolBaek]**

 **-Nopsbrna-**

 **EXO**

Bibirnya merah merekah setelah dia menggigitnya, dia menyusul Chanyeol lagi dan menarik ujung jaket yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Menyebabkan Chanyeol menoleh, menatap tajam padanya, "daddy.." Astaga. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya Byun-ku. Chanyeol mengeram rendah didepannya. Merasa akan meledak saat itu juga ketika retinanya menatap bocah didepannya.

Chanyeol menatap bocah didepannya dengan pandangan tajam, menarik kasar tangan mungil itu dan membawanya pulang.

Di perjalanan dia tersenyum dengan wajah idiotnya, menatap si mungil yang berusaha terlihat sexy. Lalu berjalan lagi menuju rumahnya.

Dia menahan itu, susah ketika sampai dirumah itu terlepas begitu saja, tawanya pecah, memegangi perutnya kesakitan. "Bae -Baek -astaga.. HAHAHA!"

Baekhyun merengut lucu, bibirnya dimajukan. Kenapa Chanyeol sangat gembira? Humornya benar-benar aneh.

Chanyeol masih terus tertawa dengan sebelah tangan di meja bar rumahnya dan satu lagi berada diperutnya, menekan agar tawanya terhenti.

"astaga. HAHA!"

Matanya mendelik sinis, apa-apaan ini?! kenapa dia malah ditertawakan? "Yak! Kenapa kau tertawa idiot?!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Dia menelusuri ruang tengah rumah Chanyeol. Menatap satu persatu benda diruangan itu, retinanya mendapatkan benda yang pas untuk itu, majalah.

"DIAM YODA!"

Tawa Chanyeol terhenti seiring Baekhyun yang memukulinya dengan majalah, lagi. Entah itukah hobi Baekhyun? memukul dengan majalah yang selalu berada dibawah meja ruang tamu.

Namun Chanyeol tetap dirinya dengan Humornya yang aneh, tertawa lagi melihat muka merah padam Baekhyun, "haish!"

"Tertawalah sepuasmu sampai pita ketawamu putus!" gertak Baekhyun, dirinya dipermalukan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, _dia sangat sensitif dan perlu dilindungi._

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya, menatap simungil dengan perasaan bersalah, "Baekhyun-ah.." tangannya menghinggap dipundak Baekhyun, menatap mata amber indah itu dengan rasa menyesal.

Namun Baekhyun tetap tidak mengacuhkan panggilan itu, dirinya masih terbawa emosi dengan chanyeol yang mentertawainya.

"Bubunie.."

Baekhyun menoleh secepat Kilat, menatap Chanyeol masih dengan mata tajamnya, namun kali ini melunak dengan pukulan yang diterima chanyeol di kepalanya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama anak anjing seperti itu bodoh!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk ke meja ruang tamu, dirinya berhadapan dengan si mungil. "Kau mau tahu kenapa aku tertawa?" tanyanya saat menyadari bahwa keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka.

Si mungil hanya mengangguk datar, tangannya bersedekap didada, bibirnya di pout kan, matanya memandang chanyeol tajam -namun terlihat lucu-dan yang terpenting, kakinya ada diatas meja itu.

Ingatlah bahwa ini bukan rumahmu Byun.

"Kau tau, kau ingin menggodaku? Memanfaatkan rambut berantakan dan bibir tipismu itu?"

Wajahnya merah menahan malu, bibirnya makin dipoutkan keluar, menambah kesan imut dan lucu dimata Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin terlihat seksi, namun malah memunculkan jiwa menggemaskan seperti anak anjing byun. Rambutmu yang menutupi poni terlihat seperti puppy yang baru saja tercebur ke selokan, dan juga jaket tadi tidak memunculkan sikap sexy, karna kau hanya menbuka resleting. Bibirmu malah lebih terlihat habis terjepit oleh penjepit jemuran." Ucap Chanyeol, setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak menyadari bahwa simungil mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, malu, sangat malu.

Baekhyun menggeram, "sudah masuk waktu makan siang, aku ingin membuat makanan, dan ingin mulai berteman dengan Yifan. Kalau kau ingin makan, nanti kau bisa ke dapur."

"Aku ikut sekarang saja!"

Si mungil mengangguk, mulai berjalan ke dapur memperhatikan isi dapur itu, tidak ada yang berubah, hanya meja itu tertata agak berantakan. Baekhyun memakluminya dan mulai membuat nasi goreng, dia sedang tidak mood untuk membuat makanan. Dia berjalan ke arah kulkas, menarik beberapa bumbu dan rempah-rempah untuk dicampur dengan nasinya.

Tangannya dengan lihai memotong cabai, itu terlihat mengerikan dimata Chanyeol, melihat cara Baekhyun memotong bawang, itu tidak santai.

"Emm.. Baek?"

Merasa dipanggil. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dimana Chanyeol menunggunya dimeja makan, memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya. Memantau seolah jika ads barangnya yang terlecet karna Baekhyun, dia akan membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Aku tidak menyukai bawang.."

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti, menatap lagi wajah Chanyeol yang memerah, dia sedang malu rupanya.

"Benarkah? Padahal ini sangat baik untuk menghangatkan tubuh."

Pengertian dari mana itu Byun?

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak!"

Baekhyun tersenyum misterius membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri dan melanjutkan masakannya. Dia ingin membuat chanyeol menderita sekarang.

"Siapa yang kau lihat bersamanya?"

Jongin menggeleng, sepulang dari mencari Baekhyun, dia langsung pergi ke kantor Kyungsoo dan menceritakan semuanya, raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Aku takut jika orang itu memberi guna-guna pada Baekhyun."

Konyol.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, merasakan bahwa namja didepannya sangat khawatir, "Baekhyun bisa menjaga dirinya."

Pria berkulit tan itu menoleh, menarik berkas yang dipegang Kyungsoo, "berkas itu lebih menarik ya?" tanyanya saat tangannya mulai membenarkan letak kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Suho akan memecatku jika aku tidak menyelesaikannya. Lebih baik kau pulang dan ber-galau ria karna Baekhyun dirangkul pria lain!" sarkas. Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan nada sinis, mengambil kertas yang berada ditangan jongin dan mulai mengetik sesuatu dilaptopnya.

"Aku bosan Kyung.."

"Yasudah, kenapa kau tidak pergi bekerja!" itu bukan pertanyaan. Melainkan sindiran untuk jongin karna terus merengek mencari Baekhyun dan mengacak-acak berkasnya.

Bibir Jongin tertekuk kebawah, menatap sebal Kyungsoo lalu bangkit dari tempatnya, meninggalkan ruangan kyungsoo setelah berkata. "Aku akan mencarinya sendiri, kau tidak boleh menemuinya Kyung!"

Pria bermata burung hantu itu terbahak, melihat ekspresi muka Jongin tadi, apalagi bagian akhirnya.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap berkasnya dengan tatapan kesal, sudah lecek dan itu karna mahluk tadi, astaga!!

Membuat diagram perusahaan dilaptop depannya membuat matanya butuh banyak istirahat, dia sudah dihadapkan oleh kenyataan bahwa dia sangat lelah, khawatir pada Baekhyun.

Matanya mengedip, menyesuaikan matanya agar bisa beristirahat, jas hitam yang dikenakannya menambah kesan 'tegas'nya walau nyatanya dia adalahcarrier.

Handphonenya berdering, menampilkan sebuah nama yang amat sangat dia benci. Kang Soo Ra.

Jari telunjuknya menslide tombol hijau dan mengaktifkan loudspeaker, tangannya terlalu lelah untuk hanya membawa benda persegi panjang itu ketelinganya.

" _kyungsoo_ - _ya_!!"

Kyungsoo bersyukur karna dia tidak menaruh handphone itu didekat telinganya, entah apajadinya jika dia mendengar lengkingan gadis itu ditelinganya.

"Ada apa?"

" _Tadi_ _aku_ _melihat_ _Baekhyun_ _bersama_ -"

"Aku tau."

Kyungsoo menahan napas sebentar, memotong pembicaraan memang tidak baik, namun dia melakukan itu pada gadis yang tidak tau diri ditelponnya saat ini.

" _Itu tandanya dia sudah memiliki teman untuk kemana-mana!! Kau sekarang bebas kan menemaniku?"_

Astaga..

"Tidak bisa, kerjaanku menggunung." jawab Kyungsoo, Dia mengambil air minumnya, dan menegaknya hingga habis.

" _Aku bisa minta pada Suho oppa untuk mengurangi kerjaanmu."_

"Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu."

Terdengar helaan napas disebrang sana, Kyungsoo masih sabar menahan gejolak amarahnya karna gadis ini sungguh mengganggunya. Pernah suatu waktu dia sedang berjalan dengan Baekhyun di Mall untuk menghabiskan uangnya sebentar, tapi Kang Soo Ra datang dan menarik tangannya menjauhi Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun menjauhinya selama seminggu. Hidup tanpa sahabat seperti Bekhyun sangat menyedihkan menurutnya.

 _"Ayolah, kau hanya perlu menemaniku ke birthday party temanku lalu selesai."_

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahu heran, lalu mematikan saluran telpon sepihak ketika retinyanya mendapatkan eksistensi Suho didepan pintu ruangannya.

"Ada apa?"

Cowo berkacamata itu mempusatkan perhatiannya ke arah mata Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak perlu berbasa-basi tapi, jangan lupakan bahwa aku juga termasuk anggota geng kalian saat SHS! Jadi, dimana Baekhyun?"

Sial.

Tidak kakak, tidak adik. Rasanya sama, sama-sama membunuhnya secara perlahan.

\--

"Chanyeol!" Suara melengking yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh padanya dan mengangkat alis seolah bertanya 'ada apa?'

"Bisa kau bantu aku? err aku ingin mengajak Kris makan malam bersama, untuk perkenalan resmi tentu saja."

Tangan Chanyeol dibiarkan didalam Jaket Supremenya, menghangatkan dirinya saat salju mulai turun menutupi jendela rumahnya.

"Panggil saja sendiri."

Baekhyun melepas celemeknya, memberikan spatula besi ke tangan Chanyeol. Lalu berjalan menaiki tangga. "Lanjutkan masakannya, aku ingin berkenalan dengan teman baruku."

 _Tamu tidak sopan._

Tok Tok Tok!

"Yifan-ssi? apakah kau ada didalam? aku ingin berkenalan denganmu."

Hening.

Baekhyun mendengus, lalu turun lagi ke bawah, menghampiri Chanyeol yang disibuk dengan masakannya.

"Kau bisa.. Memasak?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, retinanya menatap eksistensi Chanyeol sedang menuangkan Nasi goreng Kimchi ke sebuah piring besar.

Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung didepannya, membawa piring berisi nasi goreng tadi ke arah meja, "Ya, aku bisa."

"ooh.."

Suasana dimeja makan mulai hening, hanya dentingan sendok yang terdengar. Maupun Chanyeol atau Baekhyun tetap menikmati makanannya.

Dahi yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi mengernyit, menatap nasi dihadapannya. Lalu berjalan -atau lari- kearah wastafel, memuntakan semua isi perutnya.

"Chan? Kenapa?!"

Chanyeol mendengus, menatap Baekhyun tajam, "Aku harap kau tidak sengaja menaruh bawang dimasakan itu. Dan aku harap kau mau mengakui kesalahanmu atau kau akan dihukum."

Sial. Baekhyun lupa kalau dia menambahkan bawang di nasi goreng itu.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN?!"

\-- - --

'ㅅ'

Comments:

 _ **chanlienB04: **Makasih ya kamu udah jadi first reader di FF ini ㅋㅋㅋ dan, makasih banget saran semangat dan kritiknya!! aku menerimanya dengan baik, dan semoga terbalas disini kekeke~_

 _ **ooharin.oshxo:** makasiiih yaaaaaa!!_

 _ **leeteukmybias:** diperkosa apasi? -bbh_

 _ **chanlienB04:** kamu lagiiii!! makasih udah baca chapter duanyaaaa omaya:")) bekyun kan otaknya polos-polos gitcu:v jadi maapin aja.._

 _ **greentea6104:** aku gak peduli kamu reader baru atau lama!! kamu baca cerita amburadul ini aja aku udah seneng hehe makasiiih_

 _ **novitaayu3:** gapapa kok!! love u!!_

 _ **makasiih ya yang udah kasih ge kritik saran dan semangat!! dan mohon maaf lahir dan bathin, maaf apabila ge ada kesalahan sama kalian:") mau yang disengaja ataupun gak, mau yang diketahui maupun nggak. mau dimaafkan ataupun gak. wkwk intinya ge minta maaf sebesar besarnya!**_

 _ **eh kalo bisa rekomendasiin ff ini ke temen kalian dong:vvv**_

pai pai salam chanbaek is real!

\- - - -

 **a/n: ngetawain ff sendiri gak dosa kan ya? gak dosa kan?**

 **Maaf kalo feelnya masih gak dapet. bikos ge mau buat disini chanyeol tegas tp humornya Anjlok/receh. baekhyunnya nakal berisik dan keras kepala.**

 **ㅋㅋㅋ**

 **Jangan lupa untuk dukung ge ya:") karna tanpa kalian, ge bukan apa-apa.**

 **instagram account: @firelightbooo**

 **-Ge**

 **#614EVERCHANBAEK**

 **#614WITHCHANBAEK**

 **#614ISREAL!**


End file.
